Le journal de Bellatrix Lestrange
by Leuconoe16
Summary: Bellatrix fête son anniversaire et reçoit... le journal de Jedusor. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Alors, jetez un coup d'oeil à mon histoire.


Traduction de ma potterfiction, _Bellatrix Lestrange's diary. _Pour les anglophiles (si toutefois, il y en a), l'original est disponible sur auteur Ann O'Nyme.

J'ai essayé d'améliorer la première version, en gardant seulement les titres de chapitres en anglais tirés de _Harry Potter. _

THE WORST BIRTHDAY

13 août 

Cher Tom,

Je m'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mes quarante-deux ans et tu te trouves être mon cadeau d'anniversaire. A compter de ce jour, tu seras mon confident, la seule personne au monde auquelle je révélerai mes secrets les plus noirs et les plus profonds désirs de mon coeur.

Mais avant de commencer cette passionnante correspondance, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important : la magie existe. Il y a des sorciers partout dans le monde mais la communauté magique s'est cachée pendant des siècles pour échapper à vos persécutions. Misérables Moldus, si il n'y avait pas eu votre Inquisition, vos gibets et vos bûchers, il y a longtemps que vous seriez nos esclaves.

De toutes manière, c'est le sort qui vous attend. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne le pouvoir et, croyez-moi, quand ce jour viendra, il ne fera pas de quartier et moi non plus.

Tu te demandes sans doute alors pourquoi la grande Bellatrix Lestrange irait se confier à un Moldu. Au risque de te décevoir, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'ai choisi le chemin qui mène au pouvoir et à la gloire mais il comporte quelques lègers inconvénients. On ne peut faire confiance à personne, même pas à ceux dont le sang coule dans vos veines. Mon cher cousin Sirius en est, pardon, en était la preuve.

Bien sûr, je me suis mariée. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que, chez les sorciers de sang pur, un mari n'est ni un ami, ni un confident et encore moins un amant, c'est une nécéssité pour continuer la lignée et transmettre le nom. D'ailleurs, même à cet égard, Rodolphus n'est pas un mari très satisfaisant. C'est l'être le plus plat, le plus dénué de talent et d'interêt qu'il m'est jamais été donné de rencontrer. La simple idée de me confier à lui est risible vu que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis le mariage.

La seule chose que Rodolphus ait jamais réussi, c'est à se faire capturer. Sans sa maladresse habituelle, je n'aurais pas passé quatorze ans de ma vie à Azkaban. Tu comprendras donc que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

Il y a cependant quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance absolue. C'est mon maître, Lord Voldemort. Sur un mot de lui, je trahirai mes amis, je massacrerai ma famille et je me tuerai même s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais justement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est beaucoup trop important pour que je le dérange avec les détails insignifiants de ma vie de tous les jours.

Or, à part mon maître et mon mari, mes seules proches sont Narcissa et son cher mari Lucius. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé Narcissa mais Lucius, c'est encore pire. Je le hais autant qu'on peut haïr. Il m'a volé la place qui me revenait. Aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma sœur. Je savais que Narcissa est très attaché au décorum mais pas à ce point-là.

Curieusement, ce cadeau est un de ceux que j'ai le plus apprécié (mon préféré étant le _Traité de Magie Noire_ que mon Maître m'a offert il y a vingt ans). Je ne pense pas que Narcissa elle-même savait ce que c'était. La connaissant, elle a dû m'envoyer la première vieillerie qui lui est tombée sous la main en signe de mépris.

L'idiote ! Elle est trop peu subtile pour comprendre le plaisir qu'on peut ressentir devant certains objets mystérieux comme ton journal. Toutes ces pages blanches, vides, sans aucune trace d'écriture ou de magie. Juste ce nom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Un nom qui signifie mystère.

J'ai été tellement séduite que j'ai passé toute la journée à faire des conjectures sur toi. Vauxhall Road. Tu ne pouvais être qu'un Moldu. Curieusement, cette pensée ne m'a pas déçu. La distance infranchissable qui nous séparait ajoutait encore un certain charme à ton journal. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de commencer le mien et de t'écrire, Tom.

Quelle expérience étrange de s'adresser à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ! Et pourtant, qui sait ? Peut-être que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés sans même le savoir.

**Merci à Elizabeth pour ses encouragements.**

**Bonjour à Owlie si elle lit ce chapitre.**

**Et, soyez gentil, mettez-moi une review. Encore une fois, si vous êtes auteur, vous savez ce que je peux ressentir.**


End file.
